For comfort, safety and security reasons automobiles may now be equipped with devices such as alarms, power door locks, engine starters, automobile locators, etc., that can be remotely controlled. Typically, these functions must be performed within a relatively short distance from the automobile due to the limited range and power of the small remote control transmitters.
The use of a remote control transmitter enables the user to start an automobile prior to entry allowing the engine to warm up and the climate control to reach optimum. Other devices enable the user to lock and unlock a vehicle remotely and enable the user to cause the horn to sound and the lights to flash, so as to quickly find a car in a large or crowded parking lot.
The convenience of very small remote control transmitters, such as those forming a portion of a key fob, is self evident. However, due to the small size of these remote control transmitters, allowing them to fit in a pocket or purse, the power capabilities are limited. Because of this, the range at which the remote control transmitter is operable, is limited. Some manufacturers have attempted to make their receiving devices more sensitive, with the results that while little greater range is achieved, more false signals from remote operation of similar remote control transmitters are received, causing the devices to respond to other than their owner's commands.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a means for accentuating the range of a remote control transmitter, without affecting the sensitivity of the installed devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a range accentuator that is easy to use, economical and simple to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.